


gazing at you lovingly

by Janew_Daens



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-09
Updated: 2021-01-09
Packaged: 2021-03-13 12:20:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,594
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28653399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Janew_Daens/pseuds/Janew_Daens
Summary: Кроули ходит в библиотеку каждую пятницу. Иногда, если позволяет работа, в среду тоже, но по средам он приходит значительно позже - где-то в пять часов - и мозолит посетителям глаза минут двести пятьдесят, не больше. Но Кроули не интересуют книги.
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 17





	gazing at you lovingly

**Author's Note:**

> ух, я это сделала. эти тупые мужья однозначно заслуживают отдельного внимания. 
> 
> очередное модернАУ, даже, я бы сказала, хьюманАУ, к которым я питаю некоторую слабость. 
> 
> да, довольно банальный сюжет, но я решила немного поэкспериментировать со своим стилем. это даже в некоторой степени для меня челлендж, так что вот так вот. 
> 
> стандартно по уши влюблённый кроули и сладкая булочка азирафэль. оос никто не убирал. 
> 
> энджой ~
> 
> ПОТРЯСАЮЩИЕ АРТЫ ОТ ПРЕКРАСНОЙ MariArt!!!  
> https://yadi.sk/i/2fqraRTfU88tjA  
> https://disk.yandex.ru/i/DEe5Xy1wL3I_0A

Кроули ходит в библиотеку каждую пятницу. Иногда, если позволяет работа, в среду тоже, но по средам он приходит значительно позже — где-то в пять часов — и мозолит посетителям глаза минут двести пятьдесят, не больше. Но Кроули не интересуют книги.

_(Вернее, не так._

_Полтора месяца назад он заскочил сюда за «на почитать в отпуск» или, как это модно было говорить в его кругах — за не особо обременяющим мыслительные процессы романчиком._   
_После этого Кроули стал завсегдатаем в этом богом забытом пыльном заведении.)_

Часы — древние, с отвратительной лепниной конца, дай боже, девятнадцатого века — бьют половину восьмого, поэтому Кроули откладывает для вида вытащенную из общей груды книгу и выжидательно складывает руки на коленях. Примерно через шесть с половиной минут в дверном проеме показывается невысокий, изящный силуэт, который не даёт Кроули вести себя как подобает разумному, зрелому мужчине уже дней эдак тридцать девять.

Пожалуй, это самый красивый из всех библиотекарей, которых Кроули когда-либо видел.

_(К сожалению, у него не имелось достаточного опыта для сравнения по причинам весьма тривиальным, но в контексте данной ситуации это вряд ли имеет хоть какое-то значение.)_

_(И справедливости ради следует добавить, что Кроули вообще редко признавал каких-либо людей привлекательными.)_

Вообще-то, библиотека работает до шести — так значится на неаккуратной зеленой табличке из дешевого алюминия, сиротливо ржавеющей возле входа — но Красивого Библиотекаря это мало волнует.

_(Его, на самом деле, очень мало что волнует, но это не делает его плохим библиотекарем, совсем даже наоборот.)_

Остальные работники достопочтенного заведения точны, словно машинисты швейцарского поезда — в четверть шестого обшарпанная дверь недружелюбно хлопает перед носом у припозднившихся читателей, сверкая табличкой «закрыто». Но Тот Самый Прилежный Работник С Красивой Улыбкой торчит среди книг так долго, что однажды управляющему зданием, в котором находится этот мемориал в честь переработанных деревьев, приходится со скандалом выгонять его, пригрозив увеличением арендной платы.

 _(Не то чтобы Книжного Червя, Больше Похожего На Сказочную Принцессу это волнует, конечно — в конце концов, каждый дурак знает, что библиотеки содержатся за счёт государства)._  
  
Кроули нравится наблюдать за Этим Совершенно Невообразимо Обаятельным Очкариком, притаившись среди пыльных стеллажей. Он уже почти что привык к волнующей щекотке в груди от одного только задумчивого вида и тускло-золотых всполохов на кудрявых волосах — в конце концов, это не так уж и плохо, быть влюблённым.

_(Плохо бывает потом, когда начинаешь неосознанно анализировать своё поведение вблизи объекта симпатии и понимаешь, что вёл себя как полный осёл.)_

Но Кроули все ещё не знает имени Причины Своего Идиотского Поведения Тридцать Девятый День Подряд.

Его это удручает.

Не помогают никакие ухищрения — дети остаются равнодушными к его красноречивым подмигиваниям, более взрослые читатели, скорее всего, считают его слегка маньяком, а дамы преклонного возраста откровенно ворчат на его манеру одеваться, считая её нелепой — к ним Кроули не суётся, дабы сохранить шаткое самолюбие в целости и сохранности.

_(Подойти и спросить прямо Кроули попросту не может — когда в первый день Мистер Самые Прекрасные Голубые Глаза В Мире спросил его имя в целях пополнения библиотечной картотеки, Кроули не был уверен в своей способности внятно его артикулировать.)_

Кроули вальяжно поднимается со своего места и с самым независимым видом, на который только способен, идёт к выходу, опережая Джентельмена С Кудрями Солнечного Цвета на полтора шага.

Они обычно не заговаривают.

И это не то чтобы повод для радости, потому что, на самом деле, Кроули ужасно хочется поговорить с Этим Чертовски Красивым Предположительно Ангелом обо всем. Желательно, в каком-нибудь ресторане на, скажем, свидании, плавно перетекающим в прогулку до, например, дома Кроули, а потом…

_(Обычно Кроули не любит торопить события, но время от времени ему нравится думать о том, что его маленькие странности могли бы странным образом быть поняты, приняты и возможно — возможно! — приятны, даже несмотря на то, что коллекционирование миниатюрных винтажных Бентли не слишком приличествует его возрасту и положению.)_

Сзади слышится деликатное покашливание и Кроули чуть не вписывается в дверной проем острым плечом.  
Неловко развернувшись, он сталкивается чуть ли не лицом к лицу с Обладателем Поистине Самых Красивых Губ В Этом Дурацком Мире. Кроули кажется, что его поджилки начал кто-то кипятить на медленном огне.

_(Хотя, разумеется, кипячение на медленном огне и вполовину не так приятно, как то, что он испытывает сейчас.)_

— Кажется, это ваше?..

Теперь ещё и Обладатель Определенно Самого Сексуального Голоса протягивает ему тонкие, совершенно не по погоде, кожаные перчатки с изящным вензелем Армани в уголочке.

— Ага.

Кроули хочется провалиться сквозь землю, потому что он не может перестать чувствовать себя идиотом — столько дней молчаливых воздыханий, а долгожданный контакт портится невыразительным «ага».

_(Именно после таких случаев и наступает бесконечная рефлексия на тему собственной неспособности вести себя солидно и соблазнительно, когда объект симпатии находится в обозримом глазу радиусе.)_

— Вы тут часто бываете, — Эпитетов Уже Совершенно Не Хватает, Чтобы Описать Всю Глубину Пропасти, В Которую Кроули Упал. — Это такая редкость, на самом деле.

— Редкость? — с трудом выдавливает из себя Кроули, наблюдая за копошением Этого… Этого.

— Мало кто читает ради эстетического удовольствия в наши дни, — в красивом голосе звучит мягкая печаль и совсем-совсем маленький упрёк. — Это грустно.

— Я, я… я люблю, да, — невразумительно бормочет в ответ Кроули, рассматривая носки своих дорогих туфель.

— Мне приятно это слышать, — Кроули не видит, чувствует улыбку в голосе, и, честно говоря, это нехило так согревает его целиком, словно горячая ванна с пеной. — Надеюсь, вы и дальше будете посещать нашу библиотеку.

Кроули немного стыдно признаться в том, что ноги его не было бы в этом заплесневелом здании, если бы не Одно Обстоятельство, но он уверенно кивает, оглядывая свою Причину Номер Один исподлобья.

— Ну, доброго вам?..

— Я Энтони! — поспешно выпаливает он, боясь передумать. — То есть, Кроули. То есть, Энтони Кроули, в общем, как вам угодно, я думал, ну…

Кроули упрямо инспектирует взглядом стену, не решаясь повернуть голову вправо и чуть-чуть вниз. На несколько секунд повисает неловкая хрусткая тишина.

— Азирафэль, — раздаётся в ответ, с лёгким намёком на добрую усмешку.

— Азирафэль? Это как ангел? — не подумав, ляпает Кроули, стискивая тёплую ладонь в ответном пожатии.

_(Многие книги по так называемому «пикапу» грязно врут в некоторых местах, а именно — на страницах про ласковые прозвища. Довольно часто эти словечки неказисто обзываются «клишированными» и брезгливо отодвигаются матёрыми обольстителями на задний план. Однако, тут они допускают грубейшую ошибку. Никто и никогда не посмеет обвинить вас в неоригинальности и запретить вам ласково называть человека «ангелом», если вы говорите искренне. Особенно если вы говорите искренне.)_

_(А Кроули в данный момент решил использовать все имеющиеся у него запасы искренности.)_

Тот Самый Красивый — Азирафэль, — приподнимает брови и Кроули наконец-то может в полной мере насладиться необычным цветом его глаз. Азирафэль несколько мгновений смотрит на него — радужка его глаз переливается не то серым, не то дымчато-голубым с тонким впрыском желтого — а потом начинает смеяться, и Кроули мигом забывает, как опростоволосился секунду назад.

— Хотелось бы, но, — Азирафэль плутовато улыбается, совершенно естественным образом вызывая ответную улыбку на губах Кроули, — но, боюсь, это все моя матушка. Увлечённые родители-лингвисты — страшная вещь, знаете ли.

— А я, гм, поменял фамилию, — нет никакой нужды делиться этими фактами, разумеется, но Кроули уже приободрился в достаточной степени, чтобы с новыми силами начать впутываться в неловкие ситуации. К тому же, у Азирафэля такие тёплые глаза, что невозможно не рассказать ему о себе все, начиная с сотрясения мозга в возрасте трёх лет и заканчивая тем, что он влюбился в него по уши с первого взгляда.

_(Разумеется, нет никакой гарантии, что симпатичные тебе люди будут полностью разделять твои интересы, но всегда есть возможность найти что-то новое, интересное для вас обоих. Если вы понимаете, о чем я.)_

Азирафэль неловко опускает глаза на их все ещё сплетенные пальцы и Кроули молниеносно вырывает свою руку из мягкого захвата. Прежняя легкость тут же испаряется и на её место приходит чувство бесконечной униженности.

— Я… простите, я…

— Вы только в мою смену приходите, я узнавал, — выпаливает Азирафэль, старательно изучая собственный портфель из светло-коричневой кожи.

Кроули сохраняет поистине говорящее молчание.

— Почему?

_(Порой, самое сложное во всей этой любовной кутерьме — сделать чертов первый шаг. Потому что никогда точно не знаешь, что чувствует к тебе человек, к которому ты лично неравнодушен. Но, по большому счёту, в это дело вмешивается не только природная скромность, стеснительность и прочие добродетели. Страх быть отвергнутым — старое доброе самолюбие — приводит к тому, что люди теряют тех, кто им дорог. Сделать первый шаг крайне важно, потому что отвергнутые чувства жалят не так сильно, как нескончаемые сожаления о возможно упущенном счастье.)_

_(Кроули не имел привычки считать храбрость и самоотверженность своими сильными сторонами — по правде сказать, их и не имелось в нем в избытке — но мысль о том, что он всю оставшуюся жизнь, скорее всего, будет жалеть об упущенной возможности, способна придать известное количество сил.)_

— Ты мне нравишься.

Кроули ощущает слабое чувство гордости — его голос не дрогнул ни на одной букве — но волнение не даёт насладиться им в полной мере.

— Я? — удивление на лице Азирафэля такое, словно перед ним из воздуха только что возник Робеспьер собственной персоной. — Но…

— Я, гм, знаю неплохой ресторан… — Кроули опять начинает запинаться, но уговаривает себя не замолкать. — И, в общем-то, если есть желание, я… Ну, то есть, сходить со мной туда…

Азирафэль смотрит на него очень внимательно, но эта его внимательность того нервирующе-задумчивого сорта, когда ты точно знаешь, что человек тебя вроде как слушает, но и вместе с тем анализирует.

— Все это время в библиотеке… — голос Азирафэля ровный, но кончики пальцев перебирают две пуговицы на лацкане. — Это… из-за меня?

Кроули молча кивает, засовывая собственные руки в карманы легкого пальто. Азирафэль выглядит странно растроганным.

— Ещё никто ради меня… никто не сидел на одном месте так долго…

Они переглядываются. Кроули почему-то хочется рассмеяться, но взгляд Азирафэля, мягкий, взволнованный, отдаёт перчинкой грусти, видеть которую почти что больно.

— Так могу я… пригласить?.. — наконец, спрашивает он, протягивая руку. — Это стоит мне больших усилий, если честно. Сохранять спокойствие, я имею в виду, — поспешно добавляет он, чтобы не вызвать недопонимания.

Азирафэль как будто весь зажигается улыбкой от кончиков волос до кончиков ресниц и прежде, чем его пальцы касаются протянутой ладони, Кроули успевает подумать, что ещё никогда не видел никого красивее.


End file.
